Neurostimulation or neuromodulation devices generate electrical pulses that are connected to electrical leads placed in a patient. The leads deliver electrical signals to nerve tissue to treat a variety of conditions. Spinal cord stimulation (SCS) is an example of neurostimulation in which electrical signals are delivered about the spinal cord for the purpose of pain control. The application of an electrical field to spinal nerves including the spinal cord and spinal nerve roots can block or mask certain types of pain transmitted from regions of the body that are innervated by the stimulated nerve tissue.
The application of an electrical signal to areas of the spinal cord associated with regions of the body afflicted with chronic pain can induce “parathesia”, which is a sensation of numbness or tingling in the painful regions. Parathesia can effectively block the transmission of pain sensations to the brain.
Devices for the delivery of neurostimulation typically include an implantable electrical signal generator and one or more electrical leads. The electrical signal generator generates a series of electrical pulses. The electrical signal generator is typically implanted within a pocket created under the skin. Electrical leads are used to conduct the electrical pulses from the implant site of the electrical signal generator to the spinal cord. The electrical leads include an insulative cover with enclosed metal wire conductors that extend through the insulative cover. One end of the electrical lead is connected to the electrical signal generator. Electrodes are located on another end of the electrical lead. The electrodes are placed near the spinal cord.
SCS can work well for leg and lower extremity pain. However, SCS is not reliably effective in treating axial back pain and lower back pain. Chronic lower back pain can be difficult to treat. The ideal treatment is effective, safe and minimally invasive, provides a large reduction in pain, improves the life of the patient and allows the patient to quickly return to normal activities.